


hide & seek

by fifteen_half



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen_half/pseuds/fifteen_half
Summary: Jeno is a student at Neo City's Performing Arts School and is considered as one of its celebrities, along with his friends Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun, Jisung and Chenle. Despite appearances, he's too kind, and often finds himself in trouble because some fans just won't leave him alone.When Jeno loses his phone one day, it is returned by what Donghyuck suspects is a stalker. Jeno is advised not to talk to the stranger, but he is as usual, too kind. But the stranger is intriguing, and makes him smile, and somehow finds a way to comfort him despite never having met each other in person. He knows the stranger's name though: 'Nana'. And wasn't that such a pretty name for a girl?Then there is Jaemin, a transfer student who catches his attention-- except Jeno doesn't know his name, or that he's a transfer student, or anything at all. All he knows is that he's never seen a smile that beautiful, has never seen anyone dance like it was the best thing in the world. Jeno has been trying to find his mystery dancer since then, but luck just isn't on his side... or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

  **fullsun**  
@hchanlee

a dumbass just lost his phone HAHSHSHHAHAHSHDHHA!!

2:51 PM . 10 Sep 18  
\------------------------------------------------  
58 Retweets     87 Likes  
\------------------------------------------------

 **mochisung** @pjwisung . 1m  
Replying to @hchanlee  
omg what a dumbass hahahahahahaha

 **shoulder gangster** @hinjoons . 1m  
Replying to @hchanlee  
jeno..........

 

 **got no jam**  
@jenooooooo  
  
i need new friends who won't laugh at my pain!

2:49 PM . 10 Sep 18  
\------------------------------------------------  
63 Retweets     96 Likes  
\------------------------------------------------

 **chenle**  @zhongzhong . 1m  
Replying to @jenooooooo  
...then you won't have friends at all?

 **markeulee** @eeemark . 1m  
Replying to @jenooooooo  
NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL

 **markeulee** @eeemark . 1m  
Replying to @jenooooooo  
how are you in twt tho, didn't you lose your phone?

 

  **fullsun**  
@hchanlee

liars go to hell @eeemark!

2:54 PM . 10 Sep 18  
\------------------------------------------------  
96 Retweets     151 Likes  
\------------------------------------------------

 **shoulder gangster**  @hinjoons . 1m  
Replying to @hchanlee  
+1000

 **mochisung**  @pjwisung. 1m  
Replying to @hchanlee  
he'll probably have withdrawal symptoms if we stop

 

 **got no jam**  
@jenooooooo  
  
there's this thing called a laptop @eeemark you might  
have heard of it before..........

3:00 PM . 10 Sep 18  
\------------------------------------------------  
108 Retweets     90 Likes  
\------------------------------------------------

 **mochisung** @pjwisung . 1m  
Replying to @jenooooooo  
omg dumbass 2 making an appearance!

 

* * *

 

 **Dream Team  
** _you, hyuck, dork hyung , jisung pwark, chenleeeeee, injunnie_

 

**dork hyung**

for real guys, stop already!!!

 

**jisung pwark**

who says "for real" in this day and age........

 

**chenleeeeee**

idek what it means

 

**jisung pwark**

i can feel the age gap widening

 

**hyuck**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

just admit it hyungie~

you'll miss us if we stop

 

**dork hyung**

i mean, it was bad when it was just you and jeno

tho mostly it was just you!

but now i gotta deal with chenle and jisung AND renjun??

LET A GUY BREATHE!

 

**injunnie**

jeno would sympathize with you hyung

but he aint here so.... 

 

**dork hyung**

askdjirlmasdjakjksjdfkjsdfsdfjskdf

 

**hyuck**

that dumbass istg

he just went to buy coffee at kun hyung's

it's just ONE bus stop away and he just!!!

 

**chenleeeeee**

he's adorable but he's so dumb that hyung.....

 

**dork hyung**

you know guys

as much as im worried abt jeno's phone

what if it was stolen?

 

**hyuck**

i thought of that too cause ive been trying to call his phone but no ones picking up

and i doubt anyone's gonna care about that phone

angels don't exist!

 

**injunnie**

omg take that back! i could die you know!

 

**dork hyung**

HAHAHASKHSHHAHAHA

its fairies tho. not angels

 

**chenleeeeee**

i don't get it

 

**jisung pwark**

i dont get it

i can feel the age gap wideeeniiiiiing

 

* * *

 

  **fullsun**  
@hchanlee

out of nowhere, dumbass 3 just got corkscrewed by  
dumbass 4

3:20 PM . 10 Sep 18  
\------------------------------------------------  
80 Retweets     107 Likes  
\------------------------------------------------

 

  **fullsun**  
@hchanlee

dumbass 4 is now running back to wherever hell hole  
he came from 

3:21 PM . 10 Sep 18  
\------------------------------------------------  
83 Retweets     115 Likes  
\------------------------------------------------

 

* * *

 

 **Dream Team  
** _you, hyuck, dork hyung , jisung pwark, chenleeeeee, injunnie_

 

**jisung pwark**

THAT HURT RENJUN HYUNG

 

**chenleeeeee**

oh my god i wish i could've seen that!!! 

 

**hyuck**

i wish i took a video but it was too fast!!  

 

**dork hyung**

i dont condone violence but jisung definitely deserved that

 

**injunnie**

+1000000000000

btw

im coming for you next lee donghyuck

wdym i came from hell?!?!

 

**jisung pwark**

HAHSHHAHAHAH SUFFER

 

**hyuck**

i mean, whatever for rejunnie, our most lovely angel? my tweets only show my love for you~ 

 

**dork hyung**

never seen you delete a post that fast hyuck!!   

 

**hyuck**

renjuniiieeee my love 

 

**dork hyung**

anyway as i was saying before

if jeno's phone really got stolen

wouldn't it mean they could get our numbers too??

jeno's not the only one with stalker problems after all

 

**injunnie**

uuuuggghh don't remind me 

 

**chenleeeeee**

but isn't it a bit of a stretch?

maybe someone really just stole the phone

 

**jisung pwark**

or maybe it was aliens!!

 

**hyuck**

someone stole jeno's iphone? that ugly old thing with multiple battlescars?? that phone?? are you fucking kidding me? its much cheaper to throw the thing instead of fixing it up! that iphone??

 

**chenleeeeee**

damn.... u right hyung

 

**injunnie**

maybe someone took pity on it and did throw it away

 

**jisung pwark**

or MAYBE

it was ALIENS!

 

**dork hyung**

like i said

maybe it was the stalkers

it wouldn't be the most outrageous thing they've done

 

**jisung pwark**

WHY WONT YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!

  

 

**injunnie**

oh jisung

 

**hyuck**

oh jisung 

 

**chenleeeeee**

awwww jisungieee~

 

**dork hyung**

NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!!!!

 

**hyuck**

istg hyung 

 

**dork hyung**

whaaaaat

its true!

anyway just be careful not to answer any unknown numbers okay

lets not make a repeat of what happened

 

**hyuck**

yeah that was bad

 

**injunnie**

i said dont remind me!!!!

 

**dork hyung**

just dont answer any texts renjun

in any case now that ten hyungs part of the faculty now we got teachers on our side!

and ten hyung, for whatever reason, is really fond of you guys

 

**injunnie**

because he's sweet!

 

**dork hyung**

since when....?

you guys know that johnny hyung calls you satan's children right? cause that's what ten hyung is?

 

**hyuck**

we came from ten hyungs womb! 

 

**chenleeeeee**

TRUTH!!!!!!!

 

**dork hyung**

ten hyung doesn't even have a womb?

 

**jisung pwark**

its his words not ours! stop bullying our ten hyung!!

 

**dork hyung**

he's my hyung too?!?!

 

* * *

 

**Unknown**

if you're the owner of the missing iphone, hello.

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

hello, yourself! my phone is with me, thanks. who is this? how did you get my number??

 

**Unknown**

i got your number when you called the iphone? i was in an appointment so i couldn't answer. you left it on the bus this morning?

or well, maybe a friend of yours did?

 

* * *

 

 **Dream Team  
** _you, hyuck, dork hyung , jisung pwark, chenleeeeee, injunnie_

 

**dork hyung**

whatever! just don't answer calls from strangers!

and texts too!!

 

**jisung pwark**

we're not stupid hyung

 

**chenleeeeee**

i never answer unknowns anyway

 

**injunnie**

same

 

**dork hyung**

hyuck?

 

**hyuck**

uuuuhhh

 

**jisung pwark**

OH SHIT! DUMBASS 5 IN DA HOUSE!!

 

**dork hyung**

HYUCK WHAT DID YOU DO?????

 

**hyuck**

sorry guys brb!!

 

**chenleeeeee**

its like im surrounded by children   

 

**injunnie**

says the child himself............. 

 

* * *

 

**Unknown**

uh, hello?

still there?

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

I DONT HAVE ANY FRIENDS STOP TALKING TO ME STALKER

 

**Unknown**

........

incredible

you're pulling my leg aren't you 


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown**

........

incredible

you're pulling my leg aren't you 

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

NO IM NOT I SAID STOP TALKING TO ME STALKER

 

**Unknown**

pfffffft you're a regular comedian aren't ya

anyway

i am definitely not a stalker

your not-friend dropped his phone on the bus and i just happened to pick it up

he got off at kun's cafe i think?

honestly id rather get this off my hands, thank you very much

holding onto something that isn't mine is reaaaaally stressing me out!

so if you could drop the dramatics and tell me where i can drop the phone off instead i would be very, very grateful~ 

or!

we could pretend we never talked at all and your not-friend's phone was never found cause he definitely needs a new one

we would be doing him a favor, i think!

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

...has anyone ever told you you talk too much?

also

holy shit bro!!!!! how the hell do you type so fast??

 

**Unknown**

its one of my god given talents~

and talking a lot is something i take pride in too!

i think its a charm

just like you and your silliness~   

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

eeeerrrggghhh, i think im gonna throw up 

youre so weird

im nearly convinced you aren't a stalker

stalkers are creepy weird

you, on the other hand, are on a completely different level of weird!

 

**Unknown**

what did i say for you to make that conclusion abt me?

i think that was pretty normal for me actually.......

anyway!! i really am not a stalker!

i don't even know who the owner of this phone is

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

riiiiiight

 

**Unknown**

look

what do i have to say for you to believe me?

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

take a pic of yourself

 

**Unknown**

what? why?

im ugly tho.... 

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

idc

besides, everyone is ugly compared to me so 

 

**Unknown**

wow! please teach me how to be confident, senpai!!!

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

hey we can do this all day ooooorrrr

 

**Unknown**

fiiiine

i sorta hate you btw

here i am returning a lost phone out of the goodness of my hearttt and i gotta go through this??

the world is such a cruel place!!!   

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

i am thiiiiis close to blocking you

 

**Unknown**

like i said, the world is such a cruel place!!

but here

have aaaaaaalll my love too while you're at it!

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

oh

i guess you really were telling the truth, sorry.

 

**Unknown**

what?? that im ugly??

i told you didnt i?!?!

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

oh my god im surrounded by idiots

no, dumbass! i meant how you arent a stalker after all!!!

 

**Unknown**

ah! that!

i know! how many times do i have to tell you?

but wait

you can tell just by looking at one picture??

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

duuuuh. i am incredible!

i know all those idiots who bother my me and my friends all the time

also, my friends are stupid. like stupidly nice its so dumb

SOMEONE has to watch out for them ya know

 

**Unknown**

whoa. that's really amazing!!! 

  

you're really so amazing

wow! i wish i knew you for real!

you're funny and smart AND sweet all at the same time????

daaaaang, im jealous of your friends!

 

_hyuck, the incredible is typing..._

_hyuck, the incredible is typing..._

_hyuck, the incredible is typing..._

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

um

 

**Unknown**

anyway!!

kun's cafe is really near now and i gotta get off the bus soon if i wanna make it there so

since your not-friend was wearing an ncpas cap, im gonna assume he's studying there

i heard the owner of the cafe is pretty close with the students so im just gonna leave the phone to him, okay?

please tell your friend to pick it up there, thanks!!

it was really great talking to you too! even tho i might not have made the best impression 

anyway, i'll stop bothering you now!

byeee!!

_Unknown is offline._

 

* * *

 

  **fullsun**  
@hchanlee

uh hey @jenooooooo, i think i found your phone?

3:45 PM . 10 Sep 18  
\------------------------------------------------  
78 Retweets     85 Likes  
\------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Team  
** _you, hyuck, dork hyung , jisung pwark, chenleeeeee, injunnie_

 

**nojaem**

just give me the damn number hyuck!!

 

**hyuck**

oooh is this how its gonna be??

gonna tattle to the group now huh?

think you gonna get backup? huh? is that it??

 

**nojaem**

omg you're so dramatic!

its cause you're being unreasonable thats why!

 

**dork hyung**

uuuh, what's going on?

 

**chenleeeeee**

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

 

**injunnie**

im not at the dorms yet

DON'T FIGHT UNTIL I GET THERE

 

**dork hyung**

why are we always fighting?

 

**injunnie**

because we actually hate each other

there isnt a day that goes by where i don't question why i met you all

 

**chenleeeeee**

renjun hyung is soooo cute!!

 

**injunnie**

see what i mean??

 

**nojaem**

stop changing the subject guys!! please tell hyuck he's being stupid!

 

**hyuck**

IM being stupid?

its you, dumbass!!!

it could still be a stalker you know!

 

**dork hyung**

guys guys guys what are we talking about again?

what stalker? who?

 

**hyuck**

jeno wants to get the number of the stalker

 

**nojaem**

we aren't sure the person is a stalker! you said yourself that it might not!!

why are you contradicting yourself??

that person returned my phone. the least i could do is thank them cause YOU didn't asshole!!

 

**hyuck**

whoa. hey.

im just trying to look out for you and this is how you treat me???

 

**dork hyung**

yeah that was pretty harsh

 

**chenleeeeee**

it was pretty harsh jeno hyung

 

**nojaem**

sorry

you know i don't mean it

you're just so ladkajdajsdaldjas

i get it you're looking out for me but i just wanna say thanks, thats all

after that i won't talk to them i promise

 

**hyuck**

im only being annoying because you're too nice jeno ya

 

**dork hyung**

its true

i forget the number of times we had to save you from the fans

 

**chenleeeeee**

just cause you didnt want to reject them and hurt their feelings

 

**injunnie**

is the fight over??

 

**dork hyung**

its hyuck and jeno

 

**chenleeeeee**

jeno hyung is too kind for this world!

 

**hyuck**

and me???

 

**chenleeeeee**

haechan hyung is

 

**hyuck**

  

 

**chenleeeeee**

haechan hyung is funny!!

 

**hyuck**

are you serious??

 

**nojaem**

cmon hyuck!!

i feel guilty for not saying thanks

i barely slept last night cause i keep thinking about it!  
what if they think im ungrateful or something??

you didn't even say thanks!

you just told them they were loud and weird when the person was just trying to help!!

 

**hyuck**

well. when you put it that way.....

 

**dork hyung**

just give it to him hyuck ah

that person at least deserves some thanks

 

**hyuck**

fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

+82 XX XXXX YYYY

 

**nojaem**

thank you

 

**dork hyung**

just be careful!

sometimes i can't believe this is our life. if were were a bit more normal,  
we wouldn't be worrying about things like this!

 

**injunnie**

ill supervise jeno!

 

**nojaem**

why do you sound so happy about it...

 

**injunnie**

because your awkwardness makes me laugh~

 

**nojaem**

wow

i hate my life

 

**dork hyung**

btw where's jisung? he'd never miss out on bullying any of us

 

**injunnie**

TRUE. THAT BRAT!

 

**nojaem**

yeah, i actually didn't feel too attacked today...

 

**hyuck**

i kinda feel scared now

what if hes just biding his time, waiting for us to let our guards down..........

 

**chenleeeeee**

hahahhahaa what! are we calling jisung a murderer now??

besides it's sunday! he's always with his favorite hyung on sundays, right?

 

**injunnie**

wah

im still amazed that someone can control that child

 

**hyuck:**

even ten hyung can't do it!

 

**dork hyung**

i really really want to meet this hyung of his

i need him to tell me the secret of his ways!!!

 

**chenleeeeee**

HAHAHHAHA even if you ask him you probably can't do it mark hyung!!

 

**dork hyung**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!

and WAIT what do you mean i can't do it? have you actually even met him??

 

**chenleeeeee**

yeah, last year! jisung took me to meet him cause i was being petty

 

**injunnie**

you mean that time when you wouldn't stop being a jealous boyfriend?

even if you weren't, and STILL AREN'T, boyfriends yet??

 

**chenleeeeee**

ASKDHJHSAD SHUUUT UP!

jisung and i aren't like that!!!!!

i was just jealous cause he was my only friend and he kept on cancelling on me!

 

**nojaem**

weren't we all friends back then too?

i mean i still remember you whining to me about it

 

**chenleeeeee**

I MEANT JISUNG WAS MY BEST FRIEND OKAY A PERSON CAN MAKE MISTAKES

 

**hyuck**

why are you so defensive?

is it because you wanna be MORE than best friends??

 

**chenleeeeee**

SHUUUUT!!!!!

 

**jisung pwark**

im back! who are we roasting today??

 

**chenleeeeee**

lets all eat dinner at kun hyung's friendssss!!! MY TREAT!!!

 

**jisung pwark**

WHOA SERIOUS?

 

**chenleeeeee**

yes, because i love you all

 

**jisung pwark**

AWESOOOMEEE

im near the dorms lets go tgt!

 

**chenleeeeee**

okay! see ya jisungie!

 

**injunnie**

  

 

**dork hyung**

  

 

**hyuck**

  

  
**nojaem**

  

you're lucky jisung doesn't backread

 

**hyuck**

but we can still make him read it HAHAHA

 

**chenleeeeee**

that's what the bribe is for hyungs!!!!

 

**hyuck**

fine. i'll keep my silence cause i love you

 

**chenleeeeee**

thanks hyunnngie! ilu too!!!!

see ya all!

 

**hyuck**

im near the practice rooms mark hyung

are you still practicing?

 

**dork hyung**

nah im done

u gonna drop by here?

 

**hyuck**

yup! i dont want to pay for the bus hahahahahaha

lemme ride with u!

 

**dork hyung**

hahaha k! gonna pack up brb!

 

**nojaem**

.............

liars go to hell @hyuck!!!

 

**injunnie**

  

 

**hyuck**

SHUUUUUTTTT

just go and text that stalker already!

 

**injunnie**

he already did

he's been pacing the room waiting for a reply he promised he wouldn't even reply to

our friend is so weird

ive been laughing at him tho so its all good thanks for the entertainment jeno!

 

**nojaem**

wow

im glad my suffering brought you joy

 

**injunnie**

OMG HAHAHAHA

stalker just replied and jeno went ballistic!!

seems like stalker just sent a bunch of messages too jeno's phone keeps on dinging

which is surprising because jeno's previous message was super awkward!

 

**hyuck**

wait what?

dont let him reply renjun!!

he promised!

 

**injunnie**

i know i know

its just hilarious watching him squirm

i mean its just text  the person doesn't even know who he is!

but he'll want to have the last word you know him hyuck

 

**hyuck**

i knooooow

drag him by the hair if you have to!

 

**injunnie**

     

with pleasure~

 

* * *

 

 

**jeno**

hi! im the owner of the iphone you returned the other day :)

i just wanted to say thanks!

also im so so so sorry for my friend! he's kinda rude but he really means well!

anyway, thats it :) thanks again!

 

_New Messages_

**Unknown** _  
_

hey, hi! no problem!

sorry i just saw your message. you and your friend seem to catch me in times when im not on my phone haha

and its cool! i think your friend is really nice!

its not everyday you find someone willing to make a fool of themselves for your sake, right? :)

anywaysss, try not to lose your phone anytime soon, k?

cause i might not be there to catch it next time~ 

 

When Jeno finally stopped freaking out, Renjun was already in his face, ready to confiscate his phone. It was Jeno who had the better reflexes though, so before the Chinese boy could fully take the phone from him, Jeno had jerked back and ran towards the only place he knew was safe.

 

**jeno**

okay so

i've locked myself in the bathroom cause i promised my friend i won't talk to you anymore cause they still think you're a stalker but

 

**Unknown**

whoa what?? 

 

**jeno**

i just really needed to say thanks

again

its just... ive lost count the number of times i had to defend my choice of friends and i just

it just feels good... that someone understands right away?

its not deep or anything! its just really tiring hearing the same questions over and over again

and hearing you say that about my friend just made me happy, i guess?

aldjaldjasdjasd anyway!

you probably think im a sap but yeah

just

thanks

really

 

**Unknown**

:)

anytime

or not

cause we can't talk again hahahaha

 

**jeno**

well

what's your name?

 

**Unknown**

whoa now hold on for one second!

we are treading dangerous grounds here.....

i don't want to be hunted down by your friends!!

 

**jeno**

 

now i know why you like hyuck

you're just as dramatic as he is!

 

**Unknown**

maybe even more honestly hahahaha

but what's life without a little bit of drama?

 

**jeno**

idk id rather have a quiet, peaceful life myself

 

**Unknown**

booooooring!!

but quite cool

id like that too when im like... 80 or something

whoa wait was i wrong all this time? i thought you were a student at ncpas!

but all this time youre actually an 80 year old after all??

 

**jeno**

heeeeeeey

for all i know you're the one who might be the 80 year old!

 

**Unknown**

hahahahha i could be!

an 80 year old who dyes their hair pink! god, id be the coolest 80 year old in the world

 

**jeno**

well

i think you're already pretty cool, 80 year old or not

 

Jeno looked at his phone in horrified wonder, unable to believe he'd sent something so... so...

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!!" he yelled, wanting to throw his phone, or himself, against the wall.

From outside the bathroom, Jeno could hear Renjun laughing his ass off. Embarrassed even though there wasn't anything to be embarrassed of, Jeno yelled back, "SHUT UP ASSHOLE!!!"

Of course Renjun's only reply was more laughter.

 

**Unknown**

hahahahahahahahaha if only you knew the truth!

i am actually the most uncool person there is!

but hey, it was great talking to you! and im glad i didnt do a good deed for a jerk but

i think its best if you follow your friends' advice? i don't want to cause trouble....

 

**jeno**

are you saying that cause that's what's right or are you saying that cause just don't wanna get hunted down by my friends?

    

 

**Unknown**

id say its a very very healthy balance of both?

hahahaahaha but seriously, though its a shame cause its been fun talking to you

a very, very wise man once said, "bros before hoes" so

goodbye, stranger!  

i honestly appreciate that you took the time to say thanks even if you didnt have to

you must be a really great guy!

but yeah

dont lose your phone anymore, k!

byeeeeee!

 

And Jeno really should have just ended it there, but there was an ease with this person that Jeno has only ever felt with his friends. And so with full intention of never speaking a word of this to anyone, Jeno replied:

 

**jeno**

im jeno, btw

you?

 

_Unknown is typing..._

_Unknown is typing..._

**Unknown**

you're a troublemaker arent you, jeno? 

i promised my parents to stay away from guys like you!

 

**jeno**

omg i am not!

im pretty sure you aren't a stalker like everyone suspects you are so

and it really was nice talking to you so

 

**Unknown**

awwwwwww!!! you like me that much already?!?! 

ahahaahhaha im kidding~

its not like i have to reply to your future messages anyway 

 

**jeno**

mean!! thats so mean!!!

 

**Unknown**

hahahahahaha i have this veeeery strong feeling your friends love to tease you

 

**jeno**

they do!

but its fine cause they're not mean like you!

 

**Unknown**

awwww did i make you sad?

 

**jeno**

meanie!!!!

 

**Unknown**

  

my friends call me nana

its nice to meet you jeno

 

**jeno**

yeah :)

its nice to meet you too nana

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Lee Jeno**

ALDKJIOWHJADKAJHDKJHASDALDKAJDAS

ASDKJASDJAIDUQIRKAJFKDFKJAFKJASDASD

ADJLEIEHALKDFKLJDFJSDKFJSDJKF!!!!

 

**Huang Renjun**

what

 

**Lee Jeno**

LADIOWJLASDKJASFUAHFJ!!! LASDKJASKDJASD!!!

 

**Huang Renjun**

WHAT?!

 

**Lee Jeno**

INJUNIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

 

**Huang Renjun**

its 7am jeno

do you want me to ignore you

 

**Lee Jeno**

IT'S JUST

INJUNNIE

I THINK I SAW HIM

THE DANCER!!!

M SHAKING SO BAD RN I CANKJEKR INJUNNNNNNNN

 

**Huang Renjun**

WHAT?!?! JENO CALM DOWN. JUST SIT DOWN FOR A SEC AND BREATHE

 

**Lee Jeno**

okay okay im calm im calm im sitting down and breathing and yeah

 

**Huang Renjun**

good

so

the dancer huh?

im glad you found him jeno but are you sure its him? you saw him practicing in the dark that time. it could still be anyone?

 

**Lee Jeno**

no!

im sure its him!!

IT'S THE SMILE INJUN!!!!

IT'S THE SAME SMILE KAJDJLADJKASDKJSAD!!!!

KALDJAKJDLASDKJASD!!

ALSDJKASDJASDJLSDJLAJSDKJASD!!

 

**Huang Renjun**

oh my god just calm down will you 

if you're sure its him, go and introduce yourself already!

 

**Lee Jeno**

but i cant :(((((

i kinda... froze so

and hes gone :((( i don't even know where he went :((((

 

**Huang Renjun**

jeno 

how many times have others confessed to you? arent you used to it by now?

 

**Lee Jeno**

EXCUSE ME

getting confessed to and confessing to someone are completely different things!

and wdym by confessing??? i just want to meet him, i dont want to date him!

i mean he could still be a jerk u know! or a player!

with a face like that.... i wouldn't be surprised

but hes just so pretty to look at! and he dances so well! and ive never seen anyone dance like it was the only thing that mattered, like he was doing what he loves most in the world

i love to dance too, but i've never been able to express it like that

even jisung can't and hes a genius

but this guy... it wasn't just the way he danced... you could FEEL how much he loved it

 

**Huang Renjun**

aww jeno...

but you know, you'll never know if you dont talk to him

or at least get his NAME

we could always ask hyuck if he knows this guy. or mark hyung! we're both shit at meeting other people but hyuck and mark hyung are both really good at being social. they might know someone who knows him

im prettttyy sure there aren't a lot of dudes with blonde hair

 

**Lee Jeno**

says the person who dyed their hair blonde 

hes like a ghost or something

 

**Huang Renjun**

but you havent asked hyuck or mark hyung

or even chenle or jisung!

 

**Lee Jeno**

...i dont wanna ask hyuck :((((

i don't want him to make a big deal out of it

and mark hyung can't really keep anything from hyuck

chenle can't keep his mouth shut

and jisung... dont even get me started on jisung

 

**Huang Renjun**

they're our friends, jeno

if they know its important to you, they'll understand

 

**Lee Jeno**

i knooow but

im scared

i dont want them to tease me about it

i don't have a crush, i dont like the guy in that way

hes more like... an inspiration?

i just want to know him, thats all

 

**Huang Renjun**

why do you have to go to school so early? hmph!

i don't like to hug people so

here is a picture of me hugging you instead

 

**Lee Jeno**

hahahahahaha thanks injunnie :)

 

**Huang Renjun**

anytime :)

but seriously jeno

i haven't known donghyuck and mark hyung for as long as you have

but i think that they're both really great friends and im sure they wont make fun of something important to you

have they ever? they even supported you when you dyed your hair silver!

 

**Lee Jeno**

...why are you saying it like its a bad thing?

 

**Huang Renjun**

hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

you were still very handsome tho!

 

**Lee Jeno**

:|

 

**Huang Renjun**

what im saying is!!!

let go of the fear

if they know how important it is for you, it'll be okay

and i know chenle

he'll probably look for your dancer more than you will

and jisung... he's a brat, but he has his moments remember?

our maknae can be really mature when he chooses to be

and hes never actively dissed any of us if its serious, right?

 

**Lee Jeno**

...yeah

i know all of that but im just scared

i dont mind getting teased cause i know thats how we all show affection

but its just really scary getting laughed at for something like this

i mean it isn't supposed to be important and it shouldn't be a big deal but

idk

its like getting teased for something you're passionate about, like being looked down on?

gaaaah i don't know! i guess its cause its something... personal?

seeing him that day, when i was questioning why i was here... it gave me strength

i just... i don't know :((((

 

**Huang Renjun**

jeno, i don't really understand what youre feeling right now

and i don't really get why this is such a big deal for you and why you dont want the others to know

but thats fine

cause we're your FRIENDS jeno

even though we can be mean at times, we don't want you to get hurt

none of us want to hurt your feelings

you at least know that right?

 

**Lee Jeno**

yeah :)

i do

of course i do

 

**Huang Renjun**

so?

 

**Lee Jeno**

okay hahaha okay

thanks injun

just... thanks

 

**Huang Renjun**

you're the one who reminds me of this nearly everyday

the least i could do is remind you when you need it, right?

we're your friends jeno and we care about you

aaaaand i can't believe im so cheesy in the morning but

yeah

aldjajfkakdjafjslkfjsdkf!!!!

jakdjkajdkajd

adjaksdjlkajdjasd

asudhaiohlasdjkhas

alhaksdhjadjahsd

 

**Lee Jeno**

STOP SPAMMING

STOP IT

 

**Huang Renjun**

aksdjlausdioweijsdkfjsdf

aljhskdjhfskhdfjkshdfsdf

IM TRYING TO PUSH THE CHEESY MESSAGES UP SO I WON'T HAVE TO READ IT

i cringeeeeee

 

**Lee Jeno**

  

 

* * *

 

 **Dream Team  
** _you, hyuck, dork hyung , jisung pwark, chenleeeeee, injunnie_

 

 

**hyuck**

its monday and school just finished and im already tired.........

hey

we're still game this weekend right?

 

**chenleeeeee**

yup!

jisung says hes good too!

 

**dork hyung**

what's jisung doing?

 

**chenleeeeee**

brushing his teeth, y?

 

**injunnie**

whoa mark hyung, do you not brush your teeth before you go to bed?!?!

 

**dork hyung**

stooooooop

its the end of the day, stop attacking me already!!!

 

**injunnie**

hihihihihihi

im surprised mark hyung's here tho?

i honestly thought you slept in the practice rooms!

 

**hyuck**

he would!

if i don't drag him back to the dorms he probably would!

speaking of practice rooms tho, is jeno still there?? jisung?

 

**jisung pwark**

yeaaaaahh

i tried to drag him back but he's stubborn

i hate him :|

 

**nojaem**

EXCUSE ME

i'm on my way back how dare you!

im not as bad as mark hyung!

 

**dork hyung**

hehehehehehehee

i set a bad example didnt i

 

**hyuck**

hyung

none of us would be as good as we are if it werent for you

 

**nojaem**

true

 

**injunnie**

true

 

**chenleeeeee**

true

 

**jisung pwark**

true

 

**dork hyung**

omg what is this

I ALREADY SAID TO STOP ATTACKING ME

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!

WHAT ARE YOU UP TO????

 

**hyuck**

AHHAAHAHAHA WE BROKE HIM!!!!

he's seriously hyperventilating here!!!

 

**chenleeeeee**

cuuuute! mark hyung's so cute!!!

 

**injunnie**

i should feel guilty but i dont?

 

**jisung pwark**

same

i like mark hyung this way

 

**dork hyung**

STOOOOOOOOOPPP!!!!

whatever!

im gonna go sleep!

good night spawns!

 

**injunnie**

im gonna wait for jeno but good night!!

see you all tomorrow!

 

**hyuck**

yeeeep

night guys

 

**jisung pwark**

i can finally game in peace!!

night hyungs

 

**chenleeeeee**

night!!

 

**nojaem**

uuuuh guys?

this is weird timing but ive been thinking about this all day and uuuh

i need help finding someone

 

**chenleeeeee**

i dunno a lot of people here yet but i'll help!

 

**jisung pwark**

omg why nooow

i wanna play!!

 

**injunnie**

jisung ah shut up

 

**jisung pwark**

?????

 

**hyuck**

as long as it doesnt involve beating someone up

 

**nojaem**

why would you even think that?? of course not!

you know how i sometimes go over choreo after classes right?

well, early in the school year i saw someone dancing around the same time

he used a different room so i didn't notice him at first. he turned off most of the lights too

no one ever uses the rooms as much as me and jisung and i was sure it wasn't jisung so i got curious and stuck around

and

_nojaem is typing..._

_nojaem is typing..._

 

**injunnie**

jeno it's okay!

 

**hyuck**

oooohhh wait

i know where this is going!!!

jeno has a crush doesn't he???

you want to look for this mysterious dancer huh??

 

**chenleeeeee**

jeno hyung that's so sweet!!!

i'll help you look for the love of your life!!

 

**jisung pwark**

  

i'll help you look too hyung!! 

 

**nojaem**

you know what

nevermind

forget i said anything

 

**injunnie**

jeno! come on! we talked about this

 

**nojaem**

yeah but

they're already laughing at me

 

**dork hyung**

i'm not

we all know hyuck's default reaction to everything is to laugh at it right?

and chenle and jisung are kids

but this is important to you isn't it?

 

**nojaem**

um

a bit? yeah

i don't... really know myself?

but it was one of those days where i just... questioned everything

if i made the right decision, if i was good enough to succeed outside, if pursuing dance was worth it

and then i saw him

he was just dancing, and it wasn't even a difficult dance but

he looked so happy doing it

he had this huge grin on the entire time, and when he tripped or messed up the steps he just laughed it off and did it again

and... i don't know

all of a sudden, i was reminded why i was here, why i chose this school, why i took the risk knowing how difficult it is

its cause i love to dance

there's nothing in the world i want to do but dance

i want to perform on stage in front of a huge audience and dance

so

yeah....

i don't want to find him cause i like him and want to date him or anything like that

i just... want to meet him that's all

 

**hyuck**

sorry jeno

i should really work on stuff like that

 

**nojaem**

hyuck, it's okay :)

AND PLEASE DELETE THAT PICTURE

 

**hyuck**

WHY SHOULD I?1

but seriously, it's not really okay is it?

you said you saw him early this school year

and it looks like you've been trying to look for him all this time too

but you never told us, not even a hint

 

**nojaem**

oh

sorry :(((

 

**hyuck**

no! im the one who's sorry :(((

you thought i was gonna make fun of you right?

that's why you could only tell injun

that's why you didnt tell me

that's why you didnt tell us

so I'M sorry

i always tell you stuff cause i know you'll take me seriously

and i just realized how i was basically taking that for granted and not doing the same thing for you cause im a shit listener

:((((((

sorry jeno

 

**nojaem**

hyuuuuck stop!!

you may be shit at listening but you're always there when it counts

stooooop

why is it sad now????

stop being sad!!!

stop stop stop!!

mark hyung hug him for me please!!

 

**chenleeeee**

hug haechan hyung for me too!!

but im sorry too jeno hyung :((((

 

**jisung pwark**

yeah sorry hyung :(((

i need to be a better maknae!

 

**nojaem**

it's okay chenle!

and omg jisung, what's wrong with you???

stoooop!

 

**jisung pwark**

i don't like giving hugs so pat haechan hyung on the head for me mark hyung

 

**dork hyung**

i'm already on it

don't worry guys :)

 

**injunnie**

why are our rooms so far away from each other??

i'm gonna give you all a flick on the forehead tomorrow for being so sweet and cheesy at night!

i hate you all for making me feel this soft!!!!!

jeno come here quick so i can strangle you

 

**nojaem**

uh no thanks

 

**injunnie**

but that's how i show my love!!!

SO COME HERE NOW

 

**nojaem**

noooope! i'm good

thanks injun

its the thought that counts!!

 

**hyuck**

im back!

HAHAHAHAHA

wow what a trip

let's not do that again anytime soon

 

**dork hyung**

god we're so bad at this

we need someone in the group who isn't afraid to show their affections or talk about feelings

we're missing that medium so we're just bottling it in

so when moments like this happen it just bursts hhahahahaha

 

**chenleeeeee**

jisung's favorite hyung is very affectionate!!

he'd be perfect!

 

**jisung pwark**

don't bring him into this mess chenle!

LEAVE MY HYUNG ALONE

 

**hyuck**

as much as im curious who jisung's favorite hyung is

so? what can you give us about your dancer, jeno?

maybe we know him

if he's dancing, couldn't he be under the dance department?

 

**nojaem**

that's what i thought too!

but he dances really, really, really well

if he's in the dance department with that talent? he'd be at the top for sure

but no one i know dances like he does

and none of the top dancers in this school looks like him either

 

**jisung pwark**

what does he look like then?

 

**injunnie**

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA omg you'll love this

 

**nojaem**

SHUT UP INJUN!!!

it was dark, okay?

and he was wearing a white adidas cap so i couldn't really see his face

BUT

i'm preeeetty sure he's blonde

i also think he's shorter than me but idk, im bad at telling people's heights

 

**dork hyung**

and?

 

**chenleeeeee**

blonde and shorter than hyung

what else?

 

**injunnie**

there's nothing else hahahahahahahaha

 

**nojaem**

ummmmm that's it

 

**jisung pwark**

WHAT

 

**hyuck**

WHAT

how do you expect us to find someone with that description??

no wonder you haven't found him yet!

 

**nojaem**

IT WAS DARK OKAY

AND SORRY IF I HAVE BAD EYESIGHT

besides

he has a really memorable smile! i'd know in a heartbeat with that smile!

 

**hyuck**

a smile?

oh my god jeno

a blonde guy who may be shorter than you and has a nice smile??

i could name ten guys off the top of my head with that description alone!

 

**nojaem**

:(((((((

 

**dork hyung**

hahahahahahaa

you guys are so hilarious hahahaha

but it's fine

we can do it!

since you're sure he's not in the dance department, we can take out the guys there

so that just leaves guys in other departments who can dance, is blonde, shorter than jeno and has a nice smile

 

**injunnie**

except i don't think the guy is blonde

it could be any color except black! i mean, as an art student, i know how lighting affects colors

in dim light, any light color could appear blonde

heck, the guy could have pink hair! that's possible too!

 

**hyuck**

so we need to stick to a dancer who isn't in the dance department and has a nice smile

i guess i can ask around the vocal department

our practice rooms are near yours anyway, so it could be one of us?

 

**chenleeeeee**

me too! i'll ask around too!

 

**jisung pwark**

i don't really know anyone else outside dance so

sorry hyung :(

 

**nojaem**

guys, it's fine!

i already know it's a bit... impossible

so thank you

for helping

and for understanding

 

**hyuck**

stoooop!

no more cheesy moments!!

 

**injunnie**

stop hiding wherever you are jeno and just come back

my fists are ready :)

 

**nojaem**

im not hiding!!! hehehehe

anyway

since im going to haeun's party, i could ask around there too

might as well make the best of it

 

**dork hyung**

wait what?

haeun is bad news! why are you going??

 

**hyuck**

jeno what the hell??

that bitch is a snake! she doesn't even hide her interest in you and you're going to her party???

don't be an idiot!!

 

**nojaem**

but... i already said yes

and she wouldn't stop asking

she was gonna cry if i didn't say yes!

 

**injunnie**

she should really transfer to the acting department god

if i were there i would've lasdjkajdkjaskdj!

 

**nojaem**

i'll be careful, i promise!

don't be mad at me hyck, mark hyung :((((

 

**jisung pwark**

do you want me to sneak in, jeno hyung?

im in the dance department too anyway i could probably do it!

 

**dork hyung**

nope! no no no no!

that is a bad idea jisung

 

**nojaem**

thanks jisung ah

but it's junior exclusive

at least that's what she said

so you wouldn't be able to come anyway

 

**chenleeeeee**

we know a junior from the dance department!

we should ask him jisung ah!

 

**jisung pwark**

idk if hyung will want to attend tho

but if its haeun's party? i'd rather if he didn't go in the first place!

 

**nojaem**

guys seriously

i am an adult you know!

i can take care of myself

i'm really really grateful you're watching out for me but i can handle it!

i'll even stay away from the alcohol!

 

**dork hyung**

just call us if you need a ride back to the dorms okay?

in fact, just call me when you leave

i'm free that day so i can pick you up

 

**hyuck**

what hyung said!

don't be an idiot jeno!

 

**nojaem**

of course!!

thank you guys

good night!!!

 

**dork hyung**

night! for real this time!

 

**hyuck**

yep, getting emotional at this time is really draining god

i hate you all

see you tmr!

 

**injunnie**

i hate you all the most!!

good night!

jeno just came back

he's lucky im beat or else!!

 

**chenleeeeee**

see you all tomorrow!!

night!

jisung?

 

**jisung pwark**

yeah yeah

gnight

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Jisung ah."

Getting comfortable on his bed, Jisung hummed to let Chenle know he was listening.

"Jeno hyung's dancer," he started, thinking, "Kinda sounds like Jaemin hyung, doesn't it? He used to practice very late too, right?"

Jisung was silent for a while, but then he sighed and said, "Honestly? I thought it was Jaemin hyung too, especially when hyung said he had a white Adidas cap on. That's Jaemin hyung's favorite. And he always wears that when he's dancing."

"So? Should we mention it to him?"

"Who? To Jeno hyung?" Jisung shrugged, "I don't know... I really like Jeno hyung but Jaemin hyung has a lot on his plate right now. And he's still getting used to dancing again. I don't want him to get the attention of Jeno hyung's fans, if you could call them that."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want Jaemin hyung near those crazies either. But hey," Chenle said, smiling widely at Jisung, "Jaemin hyung really means a lot to you, doesn't he? Not that I don't get it cause he's the sweetest person on earth but the hyungs would freak if they find out you could be this protective of someone! It's so cute how you act like a puppy around him! Following him around, making sure he's eating well, meeting up with him on Sundays to check up on him, glaring at others who come too close! It's really so cute!"

Twisting so he could look at Chenle, Jisung glared at the Chinese boy. He dropped the glare after a few seconds though and pouted at Chenle instead, "Jaemin hyung's been taking care of me since I was little and I never appreciated that until I moved away. He's always been so strong for me too. He was always there watching me perform even though I know it hurt him that he couldn't perform on stage anymore. He always cheered me up, always encouraged me, and was just always  _there_. Now that he's back, now that he can dance again, I just want to return all of that. I wanna show him I can be strong for him too, that he can rely on me too! That I'm not the little Jisung he needs to watch over cause I can do that now for me and for him, too. Jaemin hyung is strong. He's the strongest person I know, but he has his moments too, and I want to be there for him when he needs it."

"You're really cute, Jisung ah," Chenle said with the softest smile on his face, "And that's why we're friends!"

"Because I'm cute?"

Chenle nodded, "Yup!" Except that wasn't the entire reason, was it? Of course, Chenle wouldn't say anything. Not now. Not yet.

"You take after Jaemin hyung, though. That's really cute too."

JIsung looked at him incredulously, "Me? How?"

Chenle shrugged, "You both take care of people. Even people you don't know."

"When have I ever?" Jisung snorted, "I'm not as kind as Jaemin hyung is."

"You do! It's true because I say so!"

Jisung laughed, "Okay okay, fine. Whatever you say, Lele."

"I mean," Chenle mumbled, so soft that Jisung couldn't hear, "You took care of me even when you didn't know me."

"What?"

"Nothing! Good night, Jisung ah!"

Jisung sent a suspicious look at Chenle before saying, "Yeah, night," too.

 

* * *

 

 

**hyuck, the incredible**

jeno

jenoooooo

jenooooooooo

damn fool notice your phone already!!!

it's past 2 in the morning are you still at the party??

JENO

JENO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??

...

answer me please

we're all worried

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case, any pictures posted here is of course not mine :)
> 
> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/aswellinthesea) or in [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/aswellinthesea)


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeno**

sorry im so sorry im sososo sorry pls pick me up plsplspls im so sorry

 

**Nana**

hey, are you okay?

 

**Jeno**

haechan pls im so so so sorry i shouldve listned to you!!! im so so stupid i didnt drink but they kept giving me spiked ones nd i didnt even notice until i couldnt stand straight anymore and then she started pushing herself onme almost kissed me if itwerent for some dude spilling their drink all over herexpensive bag i wouldntve been able to espcape but i dont know where iam pls haechan pls im freaking out here please

 

**Nana**

this isn't haechan tho?

wait. you're THAT jeno? lee jeno?

 

**Jeno**

hyuuuuuckkk stop teasing me im sorry its my fault i should've listened to you :((( but i really need your help right now icant walk and i feel sick and ugh please hyuck :((((

 

**Nana**

jeno, do you even know who youre texting?

 

**Jeno**

hyuck! my best friend in the whole wide world! thank you for picking me up! thank you for being an angel!

 

**Nana**

oh man what did they give you? what the hell did you drink?

just, sit down somewhere and hold on. can you do that?

 

**Jeno**

k

 

**Nana**

what can you see jeno, where are you?

 

**Jeno**

um. there's a lampost im sitting against. theres a park! then theres this petstore i looove cats! did you know cats cant taste sweet stuff? isnt that so sad??

 

**Nana**

i think i know where that is just hold on okay?

 

**Jeno**

they say cats can understand dolphins!!! isnt that so cute??

 

**Nana**

hahahaha for your sake i hope you forget about this jeno!

a dongsaeng of mine said you werent bad but i never really believed him cause you always looked so cold or pissed off

i guess it was wrong of me to assume

sorry :(((

 

**Jeno**

hyuck whatre u talking abt

 

**Nana**

nothing :)

just hold on, k?

 

* * *

 

Jeno stared at his phone, wondering what was up with Donghyuck. Sure the other boy liked to play pranks and liked to see him suffer, but he sure was acting strange. He hoped the younger would find him soon though, because even though there weren't a lot of passersby at this time, those who did pass him by looked at him with so much judgement in their eyes. Yes, he was drunk and yes, he was sitting on the sidewalk because he was so dizzy he couldn't walk or see straight, but it didn't mean it was entirely his fault!

"Hyuuuuck! Where are you??" he yelled, tired of being looked at and really wanting to go home, scaring a woman he didn't notice was there. She let out a shriek before scurrying hurriedly past him.

"'m not sssscary!!!" he called out to her, slightly offended because he really wasn't, "'m drunk! 'sssnt contagious!"

The woman was already out of sight at this point so Jeno couldn't help but flinch in surprise when a voice said, "For both our sakes, I sure hope not."

Jeno turned towards the voice so fast he nearly toppled over. The voice chuckled a bit at that, and though Jeno felt offended again because how many times was he going to be laughed at tonight??? that chuckle actually sounded... nice.

"Hey, come on. Up you go," the voice said, hauling Jeno up by his arm, "I'm gonna deposit you somewhere safe until you get your brain back. I ain't dragging you all the way to the dorms like this."

"'m already safe here," Jeno answered, squiting at the voice because everything was way too blurry, "My friend is picking me up."

The voice, Jeno was sure he was a dude because now wow, was that voice really deep, shook his head, "Are you sure you talked to your friend? Do you even remember talking to him? And I dunno about this place being safe... Out of all the lamposts you could've chosen, you chose the one lampost with the busted light. If I leave you here you might get mugged. Or worse."

"Thasss fine."

"It is??"

"'s not like I can walk anyway," Jeno said, pouting.

Jeno heard the dude snort, chuckling at him again.

Pouting even harder, he yelled, "'s not funny, you know! I...! I didn't chooooose to be thisss way!!"

Jeno couldn't see the dude's face clearly, because everything was blurry and because the dude had a cap on, but there was enough light that he could see the dude smiling at him. And even though his brain was addled with alcohol, Jeno could tell that it wasn't a mocking smile or a belittling one. No, it was a sympathetic smile. It was a very nice smile. A very, very familiar smile.

So he asked, "...do I know you?"

The dude's smile suddenly changed into a cheeky grin, "In a way," he answered, though it wasn't much of answer at all.

Jeno was about to protest when his phone suddenly started ringing.

He stared at it, uncomprehending.

"...you should answer that, you know," the dude urged, "Looks like its your friend."

Maybe it was because Jeno was taking so long, but the dude snatched his phone, answered the call and put it on speaker mode.

"--up pick up pick up-- holy fuck JENO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS?? WHY AREN'T YOU AT THE BAR? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE??? WELL???"

Jeno blinked. For reasons he couldn't say, he looked at the dude. The dude motioned for him to talk.

"...uh, Hyuck?"

"Jeno, where the hell are you?"

"Um. Didn't I tell you already?"

"No you haven't! You never answered my calls. And you never replied to my messages. You haven't responded to anyone at all! Do you know how worried we all are? Mark hyung and I came to get you at the bar but you weren't even there! So where are--,"

"Hyuck? Hello? Hyuck?"

Jeno frowned. The dude looked at the phone and said, "It's dead."

"Oh," was all Jeno could say. In any case, it was fine, right? He already told Hyuck where he was, right?

The dude let out the longest sigh Jeno's ever heard, "First you text the wrong person. Now you weren't able to tell the right person where you are. How shitty must your luck be, Lee Jeno?"

"...how do you know my name?"

The dude just snorted then shook his head.

"Fortunately, my phone isn't dead and I've messaged your friend before. You're lucky I came to the party, otherwise where would you be right now, Lee Jeno?"

"Why do you keep saying my full name?"

"Because I can't believe you're Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno."

"So I do know you!"

"In a way," dude said with that very, very familiar smile.

 

* * *

 

**Unknown**

im not a stalker

but i found your friend

please pick him up before the cops do

_< Location Attached>_

  
_hyuck, the magnificent is calling..._

_hyuck, the magnificent is calling..._

 

**hyuck, the magnificent**

WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER MY CALL??

if you're pulling my leg istg!!

 

**Unknown**

im not gonna answer because i don't want to be hunted down

but he's here

and he's safe

 

**hyuck, the magnificent**

he better be

 

_New Messages_

hey

thanks for watching out for him

i guess you really aren't a stalker after all

sorry

 

**Unknown**

i'm not

it's fine

and you're welcome :)

 

**hyuck, the magnificent**

mark hyung and i want to treat you to coffee at kun's

as thanks

for last night

and for returning the phone

and for putting up with me

are you free anytime soon?

 

_**hyuck, the magnificent** changed **Unknown** to **not a stalker**_

 

**not a stalker**

...you're gonna get jeno to pay aren't you? hahaha!

but im fine

there's really no need to do that

 

**hyuck, the magnificent**

why not?

kun hyung's coffee is the best!

since you know the cafe, you probably know that

besides, you probably live around the area anyway or else you wouldn't have found jeno last night

 

**not a stalker**

they really do make the best coffee! i'm addicted~

but seriously, your thanks is okay

you don't need to go this far

 

**hyuck, the magnificent**

look

its free coffee

and you get to see awkward jeno which is always a winner

so, what've you got to lose?

 

**not a stalker**

because i'm shy

seriously, i'm okay

this is okay

 

**hyuck, the magnificent**

you?

shy?

that wasn't the impression i got when you started spouting cheesy things at me!

you're not actually hiding something, are you?

 

**not a stalker**

okay fine

 

**hyuck, the magnificent**

whoa wait

so you are hiding something??

 

**not a stalker**

only the fact that i go to ncpas too

and i know you

or i know of you

and your friends

and lee jeno

and

i keep remembering all the stuff i said and i just can't okay??

it's embarrassing even for me!!

i was only able to say that kinda stuff cause i knew we were never gonna meet

so i want to keep it that way, thank you very much!

anyway!

thanks for the offer, but i have to refuse :(((

also please delete me from your contacts i beg you

im gonna delete yours and jeno's too so

BYE!!!

 

**hyuck, the magnificent**

WAIIIIT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!

HOLY SHIT THIS IS FUCKING GOLD!

jeno is gonna freak i can't wait to tell him HAHAHAHAHA

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream Team  
** _you, hyuck, dork hyung , jisung pwark, chenleeeeee, injunnie_

 

**hyuck**

omg jeno id never be able to show my face again in school if i were you!!!

 

**nojaem**

shut uuuuup hyuck

im trying to forget!!!

 

**jisung pwark**

just serves you right, hyung :|

do you know how much game time i lost because of you??

 

**nojaem**

wow thanks for the concern jisung

 

**injunnie**

jisung's right tho?

you deserve every bit of humiliation, every bit of the headache you're feeling right now, i hope you suffer for a long long time lee jeno

 

**chenleeeeee**

remind me to never make renjun gege mad please

 

**dork hyung**

any news from not a stalker hyuck?

 

**nojaem**

stoooop! stop messaging her! please i beg you! i'll treat you both to coffee! i'll treat you all! just please stop! please pleaese please please! nana already thinks im weird enough as it is :((((

 

**hyuck**

HAHA too late! already sent the message!

heey wait, what do you mean 'nana'? how do you know this?

did you give not a stalker a nickname already? 

 

**nojaem**

uh

i might have attempted to befriend her before?

 

**hyuck**

what

after we ALL told you not to???

i can't fucking believe you jeno

 

**nojaem**

hyuuuck im really sorry!!! but i really didn't think she was a stalker and i just felt really bad for everything :(((

 

**hyuck**

whatever

i give up

look out for yourself next time

 

**nojaem**

hyuck im really sorry! we rarely talk anyway!

 

**injunnie**

rare? try every night

 

**nojaem**

INJUN WHAT

 

**injunnie**

oops? was i not supposed to say that?

 

**hyuck**

oh so that's how it is

trying to lie to me again, huh?

dont you trust me anymore jeno?

 

**dork hyung**

hyuck, come on

lets not be too harsh

it turned out she wasn't a stalker after all

and without her, we wouldn't have been able to find jeno last night

 

**hyuck**

i know hyung

but :((((

 

**chenleeeeee**

haechan hyung i totally agree with you!

you only wanted what was best for jeno hyung:((((

 

 

**hyuck**

apparently, jeno doesn't think so

 

**chenleeeeee**

awww hyung!!

i'll come and give you a hug later!!

whoa i think i just saw jeno hyung

am i hallucinating?

isn't he supposed to be stuck in bed?

 

**injunnie**

he should be

because im taking notes for him

if he's just faking illness im gonna make him permanently sick

 

**jisung pwark**

chenle stop looking at your phone! prof keeps on looking at you!

 

**chenleeeeee**

oops! ty jisung ah!

 

**dork hyung**

get back to class kids

our parents shouldn't be paying for this expensive school for nothing!

see ya all during break!

 

* * *

 

Arriving last at their usual hangout, Mark was surprised to find five people there instead of the four he was expecting, because draped around Donghyuck was Jeno himself. The younger boy was sleeping though, and though it looked uncomfortable for Donghyuck, Mark saw that the vocalist had a small, pleased smile on his face.

"Why is he here?" he asked, gesturing at the dance major.

"He said he ran here," Renjun quipped, eating snacks as if nothing was wrong, "He said he felt bad for making Hyuck sad, so. Here he is."

Chenle laughed, "Jeno hyung's too soft."

"And also weak," Jisung added, "He really shouldn't go near alcohol in the near future."

Sitting in the space beside Donghyuck, Mark nodded solemnly, "Agreed." After snickering at Jeno and his pitiful state, Mark turned to Renjun and asked what has been on his mind the whole day, "So. What do you know about Nana?"

Donghyuck nearly dislodged Jeno from him with how fast he turned to look Mark. A brow raised, he asked, "Are you interested in Nana now, hyung?"

"Aren't you?" Mark asked back, "He's all secretive and stuff. Defensive, almost. We've known Jeno since he was a kid, and I've never seen him act like this before."

"I have," Donghyuck revealed, grinning, "That was when he met you. He liked you a lot, but he was afraid I'd misunderstand and get hurt because we promised we'd always be each others' best friend. He never said anything about you. Whenever I asked if we could play, there were some days he'd get awkward and stutter an excuse, probably because he'd already made plans with you and didn't want me to know. I only figured it out when I saw him sneaking away into your house. Of course, being as magnificent as I am, I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"Yes," Mark deadpanned, "By marching into my house and demanding me to give Jeno back to you."

Donghyuck laughed, "What can I say! I love drama~ It still worked though! And in my favor too cause we became good friends after that and you're really great, hyung~"

"Wow, that is so fake," Renjun gagged, face crunched in disgust. Turning to Mark, he asked, "To this day, I'm still amazed how you managed to survive him, hyung."

"I ask that myself everyday..."

While Chenle kept on laughing at their antics, Jisung looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Knowing that things will only progressively get worse, Jisung decided that enough was enough and reminded them all, "Hyungs, we're getting off topic again! Weren't we talking about Nana? Jeno hyung's mysterious friend?"

"Ah, right!" exclaimed Mark, excited again, "What do you know, Renjun ah?"

The art major shrugged, "Nothing much. I know that she never initiates the messages. It's always been Jeno-- which is surprising, right? I don't really know what they talk about but... at the risk of sounding like the start of a love story, she does make Jeno smile. I catch him grinning at his phone so much it's kinda creepy."

"Do you think it _is_ the start of a love story?" Mark asked.

Renjun just shrugged again, "I wouldn't know. He knows I think he's stupid for talking to a stranger so he doesn't really say anything to me. But," he continued, "Remember the time when Jeno wouldn't leave the practice rooms? Cause he wasn't satisfied with his dancing and evals were coming up?"

Donghyuck pretended to shiver, "I wish I could forget. Keeping both Jeno and Mark hyung alive was no small task."

"I was thiiiiiis close to punching him, I swear," Jisung added, "He wanted my insight but he never listened to a word I said."

"Right? Well, remember how he just stopped? How he just suddenly acted like a normal human being again?"

"Yeah, cause you forced him to," Donghyuck answered, "That's what he said."

Renjun grinned, "That was a lie," he revealed, "The real reason was Nana. I don't know how she did it, but it was her. Jeno wouldn't even tell me about it until I pulled some blackmail material over him and forced him to tell me. Ever since then though, I've been leaving him alone. If by that time she hadn't done anything, then it stood to reason that she wouldn't try at all. Besides, she was good to Jeno. Kept him from overworking himself. That's more than okay in my book. God knows we need more people to watch over our dumb, perfectionists friends."

Mark pouted, knowing it was a dig at him. Donghyuck, on the other hand, fake sobbed as he passionately yelled, "AMEN! Amen, I say to that!"

"She could've done something last night too," Jisung cut in, to get things back on track, "She could've used that against Jeno hyung but she didn't."

"She's so nice to Jeno hyung," Chenle said, smiling, "They're practically strangers but she went out of her way for Jeno hyung."

"Then she really isn't a stalker after all," said Mark, "Wish we could've seen her last night. Has she replied yet, Donghyuck ah?"

Donghyuck heaved a huge, dramatic sigh, "Yeah, she replied. She refused though. Sorry, Mark hyung," but then he grinned, made sure Jeno was still asleep, before saying, "But that's fine~! Cause she's a student here after all."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. To dispel any doubts, Donghyuck showed everyone the conversation he had with Nana. Chenle took Donghyuck's phone and began to read the entire message thread.

"Do you think Jeno knows?" Mark asked, surprised how small the world is, "Do you think she told him?"

"I doubt it," Renjun answered, shrugging, "He'd be more devastated if he knew."

"She's kinda funny though," Jisung said, reading over Chenle's shoulder, "Everyone wants to get to know Jeno hyung because of his fame, but the moment she realized who exactly she was talking to, she panics and deletes his number."

"I wanna read Jeno hyung's messages," Chenle whined, "I need to know who she is!"

"Does anyone know any Nana?"

"I only know one and he's definitely not a girl," Chenle moaned, then he turned to Jisung and asked, "Hyung isn't a girl, is he?"

Jisung laughed, "Even though he's more affectionate than a girl, he definitely isn't."

"Saaaaad," Chenle whined, then laughed, "It would be so funny if it were Nana hyung though."

 

* * *

 

 **Dream Team  
** _you, hyuck, dork hyung , jisung pwark, chenleeeeee, injunnie_

 

**nojaem**

GUYS

GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!!!

 

**jisung pwark**

what, hyung

aren't you supposed to be dancing your stress away right now?

 

**nojaem**

i did! and i'm done but that's not the point!!!

kjasduaoiuiajd

oqoiuoduaidjkasjd

AJSDJKAGDKJGADJHADHAJKSD

GUUUUUYS

 

**chenleeeeee**

whoa what's happening

 

**injunnie**

he's finally gone mad that's what's happening

 

**hyuck**

i smell drama, what's up

 

**nojaem**

GUUUUYS I SAW HIM AGAIN

THE DANCER

AND HE'S STILL SO GOOD AND SOOOO AMAZING

and his smile

  

it's still so beautofla

beaitful

BEAUTOFIL

uaidasdhjakdhakjhdjaksd

BEAUTIFUL!!!!

 

**hyuck**

man our friend is whipped

so????

did you finally get your mans number????

 

**dork hyung**

i bet he didn't

 

**injunnie**

same

 

**nojaem**

i hate you all...

 

**jisung pwark**

OMG YOU'RE SO WEAK HYUNG HAHHHAHAHAHA

it's just a guy!

 

**nojaem**

YAH PARK JISUNG

SEE IF I EVER HELP YOU WHEN YOU'RE IN MY POSITION

 

**jisung pwark**

pffffffffffft

as if!

 

**injunnie**

jisung ah

you're not as sneaky as you think you are

 

**jisung pwark**

what

what does that mean

 

**hyuck**

it means you're a LOVESTRUCK FOOL IDIOT

WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE JOKING???

we've eaten so many more rice than you!!!

 

**jisung pwark**

i really don't know what you're talking about...

 

**chenleeeeee**

heeeey let me in on this!

i wanna tease jisung too!!!

 

**dork hyung**

oh man, the other lovestruck fool appears!!!

 

**injunnie**

so says the first lovestruck fool 

why are you guys my friends............

anyway

back to the topic on hand

jeno yah, if you were to choose between the dancer and nana, who would it be?

who would you wanna date between them~ <33333

 

**chenleeeeee**

OOOOOH I LIKE THIS

yeah, hyung!

who would you pick???

 

**hyuck**

yeah, pick one

it's hard to find two people!!!

 

**nojaem**

OH MY GOD DON'T REMIND ME

LADUOIEJKAJDKAJSDKJASKDj

i still can't believe nana studies here................

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO BACK TO CLASSES KNOWING THIS

 

**dork hyung**

 

HAHAHAHAHHA

poor you

 

**nojaem**

wow thanks for the support hyung :|

 

**hyuck**

stop distracting us and answer injun already!!!!

 

**nojaem**

why should i answer sometihng so ridiculous??

of course i'd reject both!

i barely know nana and it looks like she doesn't want to do anything with me anyway

and the dancer is an inspiration, not a love interest!

 

**dork hyung**

for now

 

**nojaem**

hyung.......

what are you saying??

 

**dork hyung**

nothing

just putting it out there

 

**jisung pwark**

hey hyung

hahahahaha i just thought of this but

what if you find them and they're the same person after all?

 

**nojaem**

  

yeah right

that stuff only happens in movies, jisung ah

 


End file.
